


Justice Wears Lab Coats

by 00FFFF



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Scar causes trouble even if he doesn't mean to, but that's why we love him, season 6, the old Switcheroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00FFFF/pseuds/00FFFF
Summary: Doc and Cub’s lab coats get mixed up when Scar does their laundry.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	Justice Wears Lab Coats

Cub digs through the big pile of laundry. Ah... nothing like a freshly washed lab coat. He’d been working with redstone all day, and his coat could really use a good cleaning. Thankfully, Scar offered to do the washing for him. Cub had gratefully accepted the offer, and Scar came flying back with a load of clean clothes a mere 2 hours later. Granted, they weren’t folded, but still. Cub appreciated it. He appreciated him.

Digging through all of Scar’s silly costumes and uniforms, he finally spots a white lab coat. Cub swoops the fabric around him, but something feels off.

This wasn’t his lab coat.

This wasn’t his at all- It was missing a whole sleeve, for Vex’s sake! The bottom of the coat is all torn up and frayed at the edges.

_...Scar!_

\----

Doc gets his laundry dumped on him from above as Scar swoops past. Doc wants to shout a few curse words for being shaken from his concentration, but can’t get mad at Scar. The man offered to do his laundry for him, after all. And really, that was something that was long overdue.

Working at Area 77 for what felt like months on end, his lab coat hasn’t been washed since... since ever, really. Maybe that was why all the hermits seemed to avoid him? Doc laughs, shaking his head as he frees himself from the pile of lavender scented clothes and costumes. He quickly grabs the one white lab coat, but as he puts it on, something doesn’t seem right.

His mechanical arm couldn’t fit through the sleeve. Did Scar accidentally shrink his coat in the wash? On a second look, Doc notices the problem. The soft blue hue of the collar. The neat, unworn look of the fabric. But perhaps most important of all, it still had both its sleeves attached.

_Scar..!_

\----

They meet at Top Gun Powder. Doc lands just as Cub rounds the corner of one of the hangars.

Cub sees Doc.

Doc sees Cub.

They point at each other, at each other’s coats.

“You’re-!”

“That’s my-”

Just then, the culprit flies by. “Oh, hey guys!” Scar waves. “Fancy seeing you two-” He’s cut off by a trident flying past him. With big eyes he lands in between the two hermits.  
Doc has his trident pointed at Scar. Cub is pointing his crossbow at him from the other side.

Scar looks from one hermit to the other, hands raised, and eventually breaks into laughter.  
“Well... I see no problem here. A lab coat’s a lab coat, right? Seeya!” He spams rockets to take off, narrowly avoiding collision with one of the planes in the sky. The two men on the ground don’t have the heart to throw their weapons after him. _(Not right now, at least.)_

Instead, they quickly trade their coats back.

Cub brushes his fingers over the soft fabric, and Doc swiftly adjusts the ripped sleeve so that it wouldn’t get caught in his mechanics. They smile, finally being able to relax. It feels good to finally don their own robes again.

Doc looks at Cub, raising one of his eyebrows. “He isn’t getting off this easy, is he?”

Cub catches his drift, a smirk appearing on his face. “Oh no, he’s got it coming for him.” 

What if they replaced all his spare clothes with... what is the silliest thing they can come up with? Wizard costumes? _Yeah!_ Purple hats and robes with gold trim... But no pants. They’d hide all his pants... Yes, that sounds just _perfect._ He’s going to look so ridiculous!  
Plotting their revenge of sorts, they enter one of the hangars. This was going to be _great._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was just a little thing to work on in between some bigger projects, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Let's stay positive with everything going on in the world right now <3
> 
> Title is a play on ‘Justice Wears High Tops’ by Groove Crusader :)


End file.
